


he said he liked my lolly (he wants to lick the top)

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Louis, a bit of blowjob, a bit of dom/sub i think???, i am so fucking nervous about this, larry smut, lollipop fucking??????, louis fucks harry with a lolly, spitting, uh i am feeling awkward, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are as red as thing is, Lou. Are you jealous?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis growls and yanks the lollipop out of Harry's mouth, dragging him to their bedroom, not forgetting to take the blue and purple candies with him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wait, fuck, Lou, what are you doing!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis turns around and smirks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Can't have you being choked by a cock that is not mine, can I?" </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Basically, Louis fucks Harry with a lollipop that Harry brought home (a box of them). They have a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he said he liked my lolly (he wants to lick the top)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, so, this is my first time writing smut because I'm originally Russian and have written only russian-language smut so far but I speak English quite fluently. I don't know what I was thinking but i hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Have fun! Leave comments because I am very nervous. <3
> 
> xxx

If you ask Louis what his main kink is, he'll answer straight away and with just two words. 

"Harry Styles". 

 

*

 

If Louis loves anything more than his life, it's his boy. Harry is the sweetest, the hottest and the sexiest man (boy?) on Earth, and he is Louis'. No one got a chance to get this amazing person as their boyfriend because Louis got there first. He was the one who was gifted with Harry's first kiss, first date, sex, everything. 

And the more time Louis spends with this person, the more heated things get in their bed. Together, they have lot of kinks that contain such exotic things as gunplay, shotgunning or some good ol' feminization on Harry's side that gets Louis going the most. There's nothing he can do when his boy is prancing around in nothing but pale pink silk panties Louis got him on their anniversary, Louis can swear on his own fucking dick. 

He always thought their sex life was good and interesting enough, up until one day Harry Styles brought a packet of penis-shaped lollipops when he got home from uni. 

 

*

 

"Are— what the fuck are these, Harry?"

Louis stands in the kitchen of their apartment, looking at the box where 20 penis-shaped lollipops are proudly standing up in many different colors. Harry smirks at him and puts the box on the counter, leaning against it and looking square in Louis' eyes. 

"I just saw them when I was shopping for some groceries. Aren't they cool, Lou?" he asks, putting on his childish fake pout. "They have ten different tastes, can you imagine? From strawberry to cola!"

Louis shakes his head at him, eyeing the box and rolling his eyes. 

"Are you gonna tell me that semen is one of the tastes? I am not interested in them otherwise".

Harry smiles like the little slutty shit he is and starts unpacking one of the lollipops, the bright red penis, long and quite impressively thick. A normal person would fucking go away from them and never look at this thing ever in their life. 

Harry opens his mouth and put a sweet insinde, sucking his cheeks in and pulling of with a slurping sound. He closes his eyes for a bit and then giggles. 

"You are as red as thing is, Lou. Are you jealous?"

Louis growls and yanks the lollipop out of Harry's mouth, dragging him to their bedroom, not forgetting to take the blue and purple candies with him. 

"Wait, fuck, Lou, what are you doing!"

Louis turns around and smirks. 

"Can't have you being choked by a cock that is not mine, can I?" 

In the bedroom, Louis throws him on a bed and starts quickly undressing, shucking his pants and throwing them away along with his socks. He smiles pleasantly when he seen Harry ogling his body after he had ridden himself of a shirt. 

"Like what you see, H? Don't you fucking dare to tease me like this anymore, little minx, because you know that I don't like when good boys play dirty". 

Harry whimpers and sits up, but Louis stops him, taking a lollipop out of his hand and sitting at the edge of their bed, making Harry stand in front of him, flushed and glassy-eyed. 

"Strip," he commands, taking a lollipop and having a closer look at it. It's a good one, solid and long, and not one of the type where its inside part is empty. This one is a bit harder to break, so Louis immediately looks up at Harry, smiling wickedly and wiggling his eyebrows. "Have you even seen yourself? Bet you'd like ti spread your fucking legs for everyone, wouldn't you? All gone just from a bloody candy, aren't you, baby?"

Harry moans and starts undressing quicker, and after a minute he is already naked, cock red and standing proudly, precome oozing out of the tip. 

"Lou, please," he whines and goes to sit in Louis' lap, but he stops him and pushes at his shoulders. 

"On your knees". 

Harry obeys, and the next second he has his mouth stuffed with lollipop, Louis meanwhile tugging on himself with his free hand. 

"Suck it like it's my dick, won't you? Take the whole thing with you huge mouth," Louis orders, jerking himself off faster. "Is this thing as good as my cock is, honey, hm?"

Harry pulls off with a wet sound, and if with Louis he sometimes has just a thin string of saliva going from the head of his cock to Harry's lips, now it is a bit thicker because of the caramel that makes saliva a bit more stretchy. (And sweeter, Louis thinks to himself). 

"No, Lou," he pants, looking at Louis' cock where it's already wet with precome and red at the head, because Louis so fucking close that he can't think straight. "Not big enough, love only your cock. You have the best fucking dick in the world, love".

"Aw, that's very sweet, Harry. That you think that my cock is your best. But I bet you'd still like if I fucked you with this thingy, yeah?" he laughs huskily, leaving his cock and hauling Harry up on the bed, making him stay on his hands and knees, legs slightly spread so Louis could see his hole, pink and tight and so alluring. 

"Yeah, Lou, please. Fuck me," he moans, clutching the bedspread in his huge paws. 

Louis wastes no time in slicking his finger with his mouth, using one, then two and finally three fingers to open Harry up, meanwhile collecting some spit in his mouth to have something to coat the lollipop with. He spits on the head of the candy penis and presses it to Harry's hole, spreading the wetness around the rim and slicking the candy up. It's so fucking surreal to Louis to see how eager Harry is to be fucked with a sweet thing, begging and crying out Louis name. 

Finally, Louis pushes it inside, watching in awe as Harry takes it, groaning loudly at the stickiness of the thing. Louis takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself as his other hand moves the toy in and out, Harry pushing his ass back. 

"Wish you could see yourself, Haz. Begging for more like a little naughty boy, pushing you hips back because you can't get enough," Louis scolds him. Harry just sniffles and cries out when Louis pushes the candy inside roughly, spitting at Harry's hole again so that he wouldn't be hurt with a sticky thing. 

After what seems like ten minutes of fucking Harry with a toy, Louis feels himself getting much closer, and he sees that Harry is on the edge, too, if the sight of his balls drawing up to his body is any indication. 

Louis pulls the candy penis out of Harry's hole, wasting no time in slicking himself with more spit and entering Harry, pushing at his prostate straight away, making Harry wail and arch his back, coming with thick white strips and making their sheets even more dirty because Harry's just drenched with sweat. 

Louis yanks Harry's head so he is on his knees, giving the lollipop to Harry. 

"Suck it", he tells him and takes his hips in hands, moving fast and rough, feeling his orgasm already. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, baby, you got me so fucking hard by watching you get fucked with the thing". 

"Lou, Lou. Move faster, fuck!" Harry shouts the last word, feeling overstimulated and raw. 

Louis comes with a loud groan, pulling out just in time to see his semen cover Harry's hole. He quickly goes to push some of it inside, hissing at the feeling on his spent cock. 

"You are too good to me, baby," Louis whispers when he sees Harry's used hole marked with come, spit and stickiness from lollipop. 

 

*

 

After a good round of rimming Harry to clean him up, Louis lays back in their wet with their sweat bed, Harry smiling dopily at him from his position with his curly head on Louis chest. Louis' muscles ache pleasantly, body still trembling a bit with aftershocks of and overwhelming orgasm. 

"We've got so much more left of them, Lou. Do you think we could try it again?" he whispers. Louis hums and clutches his hair in his hand, pulling Harry into a long, sweet kiss, licking inside of his mouth gently and smiling a bit when Harry moans because he likes getting his hair pulled. 

"Maybe, we'll see, baby. Who knows, maybe you will be a good boy enough to take two of them at the same time, huh?"

Harry looks at him intensely and nods his head fast, kissing Louis more fervently. 

"I'd like that very much a lot".


End file.
